Banana Hut
Design The Banana Hut, in terms of material, looks like a basic Monkey Village with a banana symbol on its roof. It is in the shape of a semicircle with the flat side facing foward. General Info Cost: 1,500$/1,850$/2,200$/3,000$ Hotkey: + (Shift + =) Description: The monkey helpers inside use your banana farm's bananas to create treats to help your monkeys on the field! Unlocked at rank 35, Tier 4 and Tier 5 upgrades at rank 60. BMC: Building: Banana Hut. Costs 5,000 city cash to build. Takes up 1x1 space. 5 minute build time. Level 9 above. Supplies one Banana Hut. Gives 100 XP upon completion. Requires 10 power. Upgrade building: Culinary School. Costs 10,000 city cash to build. Takes up 1x1 space. 15 minute build time. Level 9 and above. Gives the ability to research and upgrade your banana huts. Path One: Banana Pudding: 1,000 city cash, Level 9 and above. 20 minute research time. Banana Milkshake: 2,400 city cash, Level 11 and above. 40 minute research time. Banana Split: 6,000 city cash, Level 14 and above. 3 hour research time. Gourmet Banana Delight: 10K city cash, Level 18 and above. 5 hour research time. Big Banana Blast: 25K city cash, Level 23 and above. 1 day research time. Path Two: Hut Expansion: 1,500 city cash, Level 9 and above. 25 minute research time. Larger Portions: 3,000 city cash, Level 11 and above. 50 minute research time. Banana Restaurant: 7,000 city cash, Level 14 and above. 3 hours and 30 minute research time. Healthy Stuff: 15K city cash, Level 18 and above. 6 hours research time. Banana Food Chain: 40K city cash, Level 24 and above. 1 day research time. Path Three: Food Charges: 1,250 city cash, Level 9 and above. 20 minute research time. Quality Food: 2,750 city cash, Level 11 and above. 45 minute research time. Opened Restaurant: 6,500 city cash, Level 14 and above. 3 hours and 15 minute research time. Advertising Revenue: 12,500 city cash, Level 18 and above. 5 hour and 30 minutes research time. Food Manufacturer: 32,500 city cash, Level 24 and above. 1 day research time. BTD Battles: Able to be bought at 250 battle score, costs 25 medallions to unlock and 60 medallions to unlock tier 4 and 5 upgrades Technical When a banana farm produces a banana, a monkey helper will run to that banana. Monkey helpers will not walk to bananas on the other side of the bloon's path. A monkey helper walks at 50px a second. It then picks up the banana (before you collect it) and then runs back to the hut. If a banana is collected before a monkey collects it, the monkey will run back. You can collect the banana while the helpers are bringing them back. You need 3 monkey helpers to carry a banana crate. A banana crate is worth 5 bananas. There are 3 monkey helpers in the default hut. In the default hut, 2 bananas will be made into a banana cookie. When 2 bananas are given, a monkey helper will stay behind to cook the cookie and after 5 seconds, the cookie is finished. Then, a monkey helper will hold the banana cookie and run to the nearest living object with the lowest HP. Then, the monkey will take the cookie and then take 3 seconds to eat the treat (You can see the treat getting eaten in the monkey's hands) and then the monkey will regain 2 HP. The Banana Hut gets 5 XP for every Banana Cookie made. If no monkeys are injured then the cookies are saved and served immediately to the next hurt monkey. If there are more than 10 treats then the treats are thrown away. The limit can be increased by upgrades. Note that treats do not work for machines. (OBVIOUSLY) In the upgrade GUI, instead of the Target Option buttons, there is a section that says "Collect Bananas?" And then there are buttons that say "Yes" and "No". When "Yes" is on, monkey helpers will go out and get bananas. If not, bananas will be able to be sold for cash. If a monkey restores more health than needed for max HP, the extra HP is wasted until "Healthy Stuff" is bought. The Banana Hut itself has 100 HP, and when destroyed, you get 3 (Without Hut Expansion) , 6 (With Hut Expansion), 10 (With Banana Restaurant), or 19 (With Banana Food Chain) free dart monkeys due to the Monkey Helpers without a job. Also applies if you sell the Banana Hut. If not enough monkeys are present to make a treat, then the helpers wait for the next free monkey. Multiple treats can be sent out at once. A monkey will eat multiple servings if not restored to full HP. Monkeys can be served between rounds, so be sure to let your monkeys heal between rounds. This tower can go up to 3/5/5 or any combination of that (5/5/3, 5/3/5) Upgrades Path One Banana Pudding, 300$/450$/600$/800$. Takes 3 bananas to make a banana pudding. Restores 4 HP. Takes 7 seconds to make a banana pudding. Gives 8 XP per banana pudding made. Requires 50 XP to unlock. When eaten, the monkey that ate it will get a 10 second boost which gives it a 10% faster fire rate. The banana symbol on the roof will now be changed into a pudding symbol. Desc: Use more bananas to make a delicious banana pudding which takes longer to make. It gives more HP than your ordinary cookie and it also gives a small boost to your monkeys! Banana Milkshake, 600$/785$/900$/1,200$. Takes 5 bananas to make a banana milkshake. Has 2 servings, a monkey eats one serving and then the monkey helper brings it back for another monkey. Restores 6 HP per serving. Takes 9 seconds to make a banana milkshake.Takes 5 seconds to make. Gives 15 XP per milkshake made. Requires 200XP to unlock. When a monkey drinks a banana milkshake, it will only be drunk to halfway full, then the glass will become empty after the second monkey. Gives a 15 second boost of 20% faster fire rate per serving. The pudding symbol on the roof will now be changed into a milkshake symbol. Desc: Blend those bananas to make a banana milkshake! Milkshakes give much more HP and more monkeys can enjoy the banana milkshake! Banana Splits, 1,400$/1,900$/2,400$/3,000$. Takes 10 bananas to make a banana split. Has 3 servings. Each serving restores 7 HP. Takes 9 seconds to make and needs 2 monkey helpers. Gives 40 XP per Banana Split made. Requires 1,200 XP to unlock. One scoop of ice cream and one third of the banana will be eaten per monkey until the full thing is eaten. The Banana Split takes up 2 treat spaces. Gives a 20 second boost of 20% faster fire rate. The milkshake symbol on the roof will now become a banana split symbol. Desc: Serve up a delicious treat of bananas and banana ice cream! Although it doesn't restore a lot more HP and another monkey helper needs to help make the dish, more monkeys can taste the yummy treat! Gourmet Banana Delight, 4,000$/4,900$/5,600$/7,000$. Takes 19 bananas to make a Banana Platter. Has 6 servings. When delivered, the dish looks like a platter with fried banana, banana ice cream (Yellow ice cream), a larger cup banana pudding, a plate of mashed bananas, a smaller banana shake, and a big banana cookie. When eaten, one of the dishes at random will be eaten. Gives 200 XP per Banana Platter made. Each serving restores 15 HP. Requires 5,400 XP to unlock. Takes 20 seconds and 3 monkey helpers to make. The Banana Platter takes up 3 treat spaces. Gives a 25 second boost of 30% faster fire rate and one more popping power. The banana split symbol on the roof now becomes a platter symbol with the respective dishes on it. Desc: A fancy monkey's delight, the banana platter with multiple dishes are sure to fill up your monkeys! It gives a lot more HP, can serve a lot of monkeys, and gives them a larger boost! Big Banana Blast, 12,000$/15,000$/18,000$/21,000$. Takes 40 bananas to make a Supermassive Banana Platter. Has 15 servings. When delivered, the dish looks like a platter with 3 fried banana plates, 2 banana ice creams, 2 banana puddings, 2 mashed banana plates, 3 banana milkshakes, and 3 large banana cookies. When eaten, one of the dishes at random will be eaten. Gives 1K XP per Supermassive Banana Platter made. Requires 2 monkey helpers to deliver. Each serving restores 34 HP. Requires 30K EXP to unlock. Takes 40 seconds and 4 monkey helpers to make. The Supermassive Banana Platter takes up 10 treat spaces. Gives a 30 second boost of 50% faster fire rate and 3 more popping power. The banana platter symbol on the roof will now become bigger and have all the respective dishes on it. Desc: The party platter that every monkey loves! The Supermassive Banana Platter has a TON of servings, restores a ton of HP, and it gives a big boost! However, it is quite spacey and takes up a lot of time and bananas to make. Bon Appetit! Path Two Hut Expansion, 650$/800$/1,050$/1,250$. You now get 6 monkey helpers, it takes 2 seconds less to make a dish, and you now have 15 treat spots! Requires 125XP to unlock. The hut now looks bigger and there is a chimney on the roof! Desc: Make the hut bigger to get more equipment and get more storage! You now have a lot more monkey helpers to help you around. Larger Portions, 900$/1,200$/1,700$/2,400$. It will now take 2 more bananas to make a dish, but the dish will restore three more HP and give 20% more XP when made. Requires 675XP to unlock. The symbol on the roof will now be slightly larger than before. Desc: Use more bananas to make larger portions for your monkeys. Dishes will now give a bit more HP to your monkeys! Banana Restaurant, 1,700$/2,400$/3,100$/4,000$. You now get 10 monkey helpers, it takes 4 additional seconds less to make a dish, and you now have 30 treat spots! Requires 3,500 XP to unlock. The hut now has a flat stone roof, looks much bigger, and has 3 symbols on the front side of the roof. Desc: Expand the hut even further to make a nice restaurant where every monkey can get whatever they want! Now there are even more little helpers helping your monkeys stay full. Healthy Stuff, 10,000$/14,000$/19,000$/24,000$. When a monkey eats more than max HP, it will go and gain the remaining HP left, giving them HP over the limit. Ability unlocked: Overfeed. For 1 minute, every serving will heal 2x as much HP and increase a tower's popping power by 5! Cooldown: 75 seconds. Requires 12,000 XP to unlock. The front side of the roof now has 2 heart symbols around the food symbols. Desc: Healthy stuff will allow your monkeys to get super full and get a ton of HP! Ability: Overfeed. Monkeys get 2x as much HP from a serving of food and get a ton of popping power from the food. Cooldown: 75 seconds. Banana Food Chain, 15,000$/20,000$/25,000$/30,000$. You now have 19 monkey helpers, it takes 5 seconds less to make a dish, and you have 90 treat spots! Ability Upgraded: Banana Blast. A cannon comes out of the roof of the Banana Restauraunt and then it fires mashed banana all over the track and the screen, which deals 10 damage to normal bloons (100 to MOAB Class Bloons), slows down the bloons by 20% (Permanent), then finally restores all monkeys to max HP + 10 and then doubles their popping power and fire rate for 30 seconds. Requires 140K EXP to unlock. There are now 3 smaller banana restaurant clones in place of the larger ones. Desc: The banana restaraunt now expands into a fast food chain for all your monkeys to help themselves! You now have 19 helpers helping you around. Ability: Banana Blast. The secret Banana Cannon will launch mashed banana all over the screen, popping bloons and boosting your monkeys drastically! Cooldown: 90 seconds. Path Three Costly Food, 400$/500$/600$/750$. For every portion of food consumed, you get five money. Requires 175XP to unlock. The symbol on the roof now has two money icons next to it. Desc: "Charge your troops for the food. They're not gonna be happy about that...." Quality Food, 850$/1000$/1235$/1425$. For every portion of food consumed, you get ten money. Food now gives two more HP and one more popping power. Requires 850XP to unlock. The symbol on the roof now looks more polished and appealing. Desc: "Better food means happier monkeys. Their attitude is better, so that's a plus." Opened Restaurant, 5,200$/6,500$/7,800$/9,200$. There is now a line of monkeys going into the restaurant. Monkey helpers now leave through the back of the hut. If there are spare portions available, they will be sold at a rate of 1/sec. The amount of money made can be boosted by Bigger Portions and the type of food being sold. Treats will be prioritized for hurt troops, however. Requires 4,200XP to unlock. The restaurant now has a sign on it saying "Grand Opening!" and will have a line of monkeys going into it (the line will be adjusted if it intersects with the bloon's path, sometimes not appearing at all.) Desc: "Open the restaurant to the public. They'll pay money for good food!" * Banana Cookie: $50 each serving * Banana Pudding: $80 each serving * Banana Milkshake: $175 each serving * Banana Split: $250 each serving * Gourmet Banana Delight: $375 each serving * Big Banana Blast: $500 each serving * Bigger Portions: amount x 1.20 * Healthy Stuff: amount x 1.80 (does not stack w/ bigger portions) * Banana Food Chain: Monkey intake is tripled (3/sec) Advertising Revenue, 11,000$/13,000$/15,000$/18,000$. The amount of money made is increased further! There is now a blimp above the Banana Hut which says "Fresh Banana Food!". Requires 18,000XP to unlock. Desc: "Catch the attention of more people who want to have a nice dinner." * Banana Cookie: $80 each serving * Banana Pudding: $150 each serving * Banana Milkshake: $250 each serving * Banana Split: $350 each serving * Gourmet Banana Delight: $450 each serving * Big Banana Blast: $650 each serving Food Manufacturer, 45,000$/50,000$/56,000$/64,000$. The amount of money is increased to its greatest amount. The restaurant is now a factory with a loading port that has a truck in it. Requires 180K EXP to unlock. Desc: "Ship out food to the masses. Get crazy amounts of money per serving!" * Banana Cookie: $200 each serving * Banana Pudding: $350 each serving * Banana Milkshake: $500 each serving * Banana Split: $650 each serving * Gourmet Banana Delight: $800 each serving * Big Banana Blast: $1,100 each serving Trivia * This is based around Health and Damage page. * This is the first tower I've ever made. * This is the first (COMPLETE) page I've ever made. * Be sure to post in the comments if you like this idea or not, if it's too op, and what you think about it! Category:Tower Category:Protector Towers Category:Towers